Flashback
by Hyuuki Kyouri
Summary: Langsung baca aja yakh.. Saya lagi bingung neh buat nentuin summary nih  Ne fict spesial buat Zephyramfoter. Warning: Gajeness, abal, gak nyambung ama judul dll  Don't forget to Review, ok! Xp


Hola minna... saya balik lagi neh pasti pada bosen deh liat saya bolak balik k fandom ini ya kan?*all: yaialah, author abal kayak lo gak dibutuhin di sini-Huaaa..! pundung di pojokan-* Ne spesial fic buat Zephyramfoter. Request-an yang baru bisa saya kerjaen karena saking banyaknya masalah yang harus saya urus di dunia nyata -PLAAK!- Hoho..

Sebenernya saya itu tidak berbakat dalam membuat fic apalagi fic humor (-,-) karena di dunia nyata, humor-humor yang saya buat itu sangat renyah a.k.a garing hehe..

Tapi saya akan berusaha mencobanya, ^^ Ok lah kita langsung ajah gak usah dengerin ocehan author abal nan gaje ne yakh XDDD

Happy Reading...^^

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gajeness, EYD berantakan, diselingi dengan humor yang sangat renyah**

**Genre: Family, Parody/Humor(maybe), and A little Romance**

**Pairing : MinaKushi slight NaruHina**

**Sebelumnya saya tekankan dari awal Don't Like ****Don't Read! Don't Flame!****. So, yang gak suka jangan nekat baca terus akhirnya nge-Flame dengan kata-kata kasar. Dan itu sangat childish (menurut saya) Ok.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung menyambut hangat sang mentari agar terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sama halnya dengan di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Terdengar kicauan hangat seekor-seorang- ibu-ibu paruh baya yang sedang berkoar-koar membangunkan seorang bocah yang diduga sebagai putra dari wanita tersebut dan seorang lelaki paruh baya yang masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Dengan suara soprannya wanita itu berteriak-teriak ria dari ruang makan, suaranya yang menggema bagaikan sebuah petir yang saling bersahutan di siang bolong.

Tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan celemek kotor dan rambut panjang kemerahan yang diikat satu menambah kesan pembokat yang sangat nyata –ralat- maksut saya menambah kesan keibuan yang ada dalam dirinya karena memang sudah menjadi ibu-ibu sejak belasan tahun lalu.

"Hoaamh.." Terlihat olehnya sebuah duren yang menyundul keluar dari balik pintu kamar yang berada tepat di depan ruang makan sembari mengucek matanya.

"Kaa-san... kalau mau bangunin nggak usah pake toa napa? Ganggu konsentrasi mimpi aku aja.. Padahal kan tinggal dikiiit lagi aku bisa mencium Hinata-chan untuk yang pertama kali.." ucapnya kesal dengan setengah tertidur.

"Sudah cepat mandi, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" ocehnya yang masih saja sibuk dengan acara masak memasaknya.

Dengan ogah-ogahan si kepala duren melihat ke arah dinding kamar, "Memangnya masih jam berapa?" Ia mengucek-ucek matanya sambil menatap jam yang ada di dinding itu.

1 menit.. ia masih mengucek-ucek mata kirinya.

2 menit.. sekarang ia beralih mengucek-ucek mata kanannya.

3 menit.. ia mengucek-ucek bajunya(?)

4menit.. mulai sadar.

7 menit.. mengucek kembali kedua matanya.

10 menit... "HUAAAA TIDHAKK..!" Dengan secepat mobil yang mempunyai kecepatan rata-rata 678 km/jam, dan dengan susah payah karena kecepatannya yang membuatnya selalu menabrak dinding maupun perabotan yang tersedia dalam berbagai kemasan, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sementara itu, "Aduh duren yang satu lagi ternyata tidak bangun juga yah.. Kita lihat nanti apa yang akan terjadi," dengan tampang horornya ia berjalan ke arah ruang kamar yang bernuansa putih itu.

Dengan sebuah parang yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya juga wajan di tangan kanannya beserta celemek yang ia gunakan untuk pertahanan, sekarang ia sudah siap untuk bertarung-membangunkan sang duren berkualitas satu(?) itu.

Dengan perlahan ia memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat olehnya kasur putih berukuran king size dengan gundukan panjang yang tertutupi oleh selimut-yang berwarna putih juga- dengan sebuah durian import berukuran jumbo di bagian ujungnya.

Senyum licik terukir di wajahnya yang makin terlihat tua. Menarik selimut itu dengan hati-hati agar si empunya tidak terganggu, 'Yeah, misi pertama sukses! Tinggal menjalankan misi selanjutnya.' _Inner_nya dalam hati.

Misi kedua dimulai, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang senjata dapur. Mendekati ranjang itu dengan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Bersiap di samping telinga seorang lelaki yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya dengan seketika. Ia mulai gerakkan kedua tangannya mendekat, untuk membuat suara-suara yang dapat memecahkan telinga.

Grep. Cup.

Belum sempat ia memperdengarkan sebuah 'musik' selamat pagi kepada pria tersebut, dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa disangka-sangka pria itu langsung memeluk pinggang wanita berambut merah ngejreng itu, bak seorang anak kecil yang ditinggal oleh ibunya di pertigaan jalan.

Dan dengan secepat petir juga melebihi kecepatan pesawat yang lagi on time, si duren kualitas satu itu mengecup bibir mungil nan manis milik wanita yang diduga adalah seseorang yang ia nikahi sejak belasan tahun yang lalu.

Sejenak wanita itu terdiam menatap sang pria di depannya yang sedang nyengir dengan lebarnya, sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kalau dua ekor nyamuk bertengger dengan manis di kanan dan kiri pipinya.

Nyamuk yang tadinya kurus kering bin kerontang itupun sudah berevolusi menjadi seorang nyamuk dewasa bertubuh mlendung. Dan seekor lalat yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya melalui celah di giginya.

BLETAK!

Sebuah hantaman wajan mendarat dengan mulus di kepala berduri Minato. Hantaman itu cukup keras sehingga membuatnya terpental jauh dari atas kasurnya dan mendarat dengan halus di lantai kamar dengan posisi kepala di bawah dan tak lupa kakinya yang mengangkang ke atas sampai-sampai sarung yang ia kenakan saat tidur pun terlepas dan hilang entah kemana rimbanya.

"Wadaww!" jeritnya histeris.

Bagaimana tidak, sedangkan sekarang di kepalanya sudah tumbuh buah hasil dari perbuatan wanita tersebut. "Bisakah kau melakukannya dengan penuh perasaan?" ucapnya dengan nada memelas sekaligus mata berkaca-kaca yang dibuat-buat.

Mata biru saphirenya bertemu dengan mata gold milik Kushina. Menatapnya dalam sedalam samudra, sejauh titik yang dapat ia lihat di balik mata keemasan milik istrinya.

Yang ditatap pun hanya dapat tersipu malu dan lama kelamaan wajahnya pun berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus siap makan yang biasa disajikan di rumah makan pinggir jalan.

Sepertinya si rambut kuning sudah dapat menjinakkan buasnya Kushina, terlihat dari mimik wajah Kushina yang tadinya garang berubah menjadi wajah iba melihat pria di hadapannya yang bertampang sedih bin polos.

"Maaf.."

"..."

"..."

"Hwahahaha.. Lihat kan aku yang menang! Dari dulu kau memang selalu kalah jika aku sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, hahaaha..!" dengan bangga ia tertawa karena dapat mengalahkan dan selalu memenangkan pertandingan pagi ini dengan perempuannya.

Terlihat aura gelap di ruangan itu disertai background dengan hujan petir menyambar nyambar yang mengelilingi wanita beranbut merah tersebut. Ditambah dengan empat siku-siku terbalik yang bertengger di jidat lebarnya.

"Kau.." Dengan penuh penekanan di kata yang ia ucapkan. Ok cut! lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi dari sini sebelum author menjadi korban keganasan KDRT di keluarga Namikaze, karena sebentar lagi perang dunia ketujuh di kediaman Namikaze akan segera berlangsung.

**~~#~~#~~#~~**

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naru berangkat dulu ya.. Jaa ne...!" Sambil berlari menjauh Naruto berpamitan dan bergegas keluar karena kalau tidak ia pasti akan datang lebih siang dari ini dan pasti akan di hukum habis-habisan oleh guru yang selalu memakai masker di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa tapi kemungkinan tuh guru sedang sakit tapi tampangnya tak seperti orang sakit atau tuh guru seorang narapidana yang kabur, karenanya ia selalu memakai masker untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Haduuh.. telat lagi telat lagi telat lagi TELAAAT...!," pemuda berambut pirang itu berlari keluar rumah sambil mengacak acak rambutnya yang pada dasranya sudah acak-acakan. Berlari secepat petir sampai sampai kecepatannya mengalahkan seekor keong mas yang sedang bersusah payah memenangkan lomba balap keong seantero Konoha.

"Hei Naruto..!" seorang bapak-bapak terlihat sweatdrop melihat bocah pirang itu. Namun naas, tak disangka si anak sudah pergi meninggalkan sang ayah yang meratapinya dengan heran. "Ya ampun, apa dia tidak sadar kalau dia masih mengenakan celana boxer yah? Ckck.."

"Dia sangat mirip sepertimu." Kekeh wanita berambut merah kepada seorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

"He? Mirip apanya? Aku tidak pernah seperti itu."

"Lihat itu."

-o00o-

"Haduhh.. telat lagi," bocah kuning jabrik itu berlari keluar rumahnya dengan terburu-buru. Baru ia keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Tiba-tiba..

"Naruto-kun.."

Langkahnya pun berhenti seketika, menolehkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu. "Arrggh apaan lagi s...sih?" Kata-katanya terhenti saat kepalanya menoleh dengan sempurna ke sumber suara.

"E-eh Hinata-chan.. Ka-kau telat juga rupanya?"

"Oh, ano aku.." ucapnya berhenti seketika saat mata lavendernya melihat ke bawah. "Hihihi.. Naruto-kun kau.." kekehnya pelan mengamati si pemuda di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa Hinata-chan? Ada yang salah, he?" jawabnya bingung.

"A-ano.." Gadis itu bersemu merah sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke bawah.

Dengan gerakan slow motionnya, si empunya pun hanya dapat mengikuti arah telunjuk itu mengarah. Sekedar mencari tahu apa gerangan yang menyebabkan gadis di depannya itu tertunduk malu dengan wajah yang memanas.

Seketika matanya yang memang dari sononya sudah belo menjadi tambah bulat dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya.

"Oh may..." ucapnya pasrah dan terduduk lesu bagaikan orang yang tidak makan seharian.

"Hihihi"

Tak berapa lama setelah itu ia tersadar bahwa ada seseorang yang masih menatapnya dengan kikikan hantu di siang bolong, mata lavender yang dari tadi terus menerus menatapnya dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ia pun menjadi salting sendiri.

Mukanya yang merah bagaikan bunga yang baru saja mekar. Mata biru saphirenya pun terlihat bingung mencari apapun yang dapat menutupi tubuh bawahnya. Dan tak ambil pusing lagi ia pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Eh.. emm.. a-ano Hina-chan.. Gomenne.. aku.. Hwaaaa..." Ucapnya malu-malu tak berani menatap mata amethyst dan kemudian kabur terbirit-birit ke dalam rumah, dengan muka semerah tomat yang biasa Sasuke makan.

=Flashback=

Tepat di atap gedung telihat sepasang manusia yang entah sedang melakukan apa tapi jika kita lihat dari kejauhan, sepertinya mereka sedang menikmati sunset dari sana. Pasti kalian pada penasaran kan? Ok ok sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ehm"

Gadis di sebelahnya pun mendelik sejenak ke arah pemuda yang diketahui telah membuyarkan lamunannya. "Eh, kenapa?"

"Hmm.. Ano.. E-eto.."

"Apaan Mina-kun? Langsung aja napa?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang –sok- sangar.

"A-aku.." ucapnya terhenti. "Hm, a-aku ingin ka-kau me-menikah denganku," sembari memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat tak berani menatap wajah sang gadis.

"Ma-maukah kau menikah denganku?" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuket bunga lili putih ke gadis merah di depannya, namun tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ke-kenapa? Apa kau tak mau Kushina-chan?" ucapnya ragu-ragu.

"Oh.. Hihi tidak kok, hanya saja "

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Hanya saja.. Kenapa kau beri aku lili putih hah? Kau tahu tidak, kalau lili putih itu hanya untuk orang yang sudah meninggal." Dengan penuh penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"He? Gomenne.. A-aku tidak tahu.." Pemuda itu tertunduk malu menatap lantai di bawahnya. "Baiklah jika kau tak mau, tak apa kok. Aku pemisi."

Dengan berat hati, pemuda duren itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Minato-kun.. Tu-tunggu."

Langkah kakinya pun berhenti saat pemilik suara merdu –menurutnya- memintanya berhenti. Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar "Aishiteru, Minato-kun.."

Mata Minato pun melebar seketika. Dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "A-Apa? Bisakah kau ulangi kata-katamu itu?"

"Aishiteru.."

"Be-benarkah..? Yeah!" Si rambut duren itu pun dengan segera melepaskan tinjunya ke angkasa dan kemudian mendekato sang gadis. "Jadi.. Kau mau menikah denganku kan?"

Si empunya pun hanya dapat mengangguk. Dan sedetik kemudian.. CUP! Sebuah ciuman manis mendarat di wajah putih milik sang gadis. Rona merah menghiasi wajah keduanya, dan membias dengan warna keemasan dari langit sore.

Pemuda kepala duren itu hanya menunduk merah, dan ternyata tanpa kita sadari ia sedang menghadapi hal yang biasa disebut dengan 'salah tingkah'.

"Eh. A-ano.. Hmm.. gomenne Kushina-chan.." wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus, namun hal itu tidak terlihat oleh Kushina karena tentu pemuda itu kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya. "A-aku... a-ku permisi." Sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat ia pamit dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

=Flashback end=

"Apa kau tidak ingat itu, eh?" ujar ibu-ibu berambut merah.

"Hehehe.." cengir si kepala duren kualitas satu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, yang sebenarnya memang tidak gatal.

"Ne, Kushina-chan.."

"Hm?"

"Soal pernikahan kita, aku jadi ingat saat malam pertama kita," ucapnya malu. "Hmmm, maukah kita mengulanginya lagi?"

Sejenak wanita tua namun dengan wajahnya yang muda itu berpikir. Dan kemudian ia pun berkata, "Hm, baiklah.. Kita mulai sekarang." Ucapnya memberi aba-aba.

Dan.. mereka pun menyiapkan peralatan perang seperti halnya celemek, panci, telur, penggorengan dan berbagai macam peralatan perang lainnya, untuk perang masak mereka tentunya. Mengenang masa saat malam pertama mereka yang kacau namun, mengasyikkan.

**FIN**

Gimana? Humornya garing yah? Saya yang buatnya pun merasa seperti itu.. Tapi emang fict ini ber-genre family jadi gak terlalu memperhatikan humornya hehe *bener gak sih?* (tapi kenapa lebih banyak lawak gajenya ya? 0.0a)

Dan buat Zephyr nii, gomen yuuki baru bisa ngerjain ne fict dan maaf juga kalau ne fict mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai ma yang Zephyr minta, tapi yuuki harap Zephyr suka ma ne fict yakh.. ^^

Hm, apa fict ne terkesan mem-bashing chara? (all: SANGAT!) Tapi jujur saya tidak berniat seperti itu kok.. Jadi maaf yakh buat MinaKushi dan NaruHina FC ^^v , dan sumpah ne fict tersulit yang pernah saya buat tapi hasilnya sangat mengecewakan

Hontou ni Gomenasai, ne... n_n

Ok minna-san.. Tak usah banyak bacot lagi yah.. hehe and the last..

**RnR Pleaseee... ^^**

**Arigatou**

**Hyuuki a.k.a Yuuki**


End file.
